


Calculated Risk

by Timpini



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: But there is more happiness and dorks, F/M, In canon AU where no one dies and there is an extreme lack of Shinra mentioned, Inappropriate behavior at an amusement park, Suspicious? Probably, also the ending might be abrupt because if I wrote too much I would never finish it, so therefore it's a good AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timpini/pseuds/Timpini
Summary: They had all saved up enough gil to come to the Gold Saucer tonight; something they both had promised Tifa for a long time. While Zack was extremely happy to be here, Cloud internally was screaming and doing his best to keep his composure. This was...far, far too much for him. Gold Saucer was also too big and he had no idea how Tifa knew where to go when he probably would have gotten lost four times about now.Or an AU in which Cloud goes to the Gold Saucer and sees someone who captures his attention. He may impulsively take a calculated risk, but man is he bad at math.





	Calculated Risk

**Author's Note:**

> This was a purely impulsively fanfiction that came to my head because I really wanted to write something for Clerith. This pairing is so sweet and pure and I had to contribute because the content is lacking! Also I really love country bumpkin Cloud and Zack with a heavy accent and freckles so you'll have to rip that image of him from me. Backwater boys, after all.

On the surface, Cloud wasn’t phased by the bright lights and constant noise of people around him. Inside, he felt a thunderstorm of emotions threatening to bubble up past the surface. The only thing keeping him grounded was Tifa’s hand in his as she pulled him along. Behind them, Zack was also trailing and attempting to keep up with her pace. 

“Come on, come on!” She ushered and pushed past people in their way. It cleared the path enough for the boys to make their way through without bumping into anyone. Cloud thanked his blessings, because all too often the smells that hit his nose were too much. 

They had all saved up enough gil to come to the Gold Saucer tonight; something they both had promised Tifa for a long time. While Zack was extremely happy to be here, Cloud internally was screaming and doing his best to keep his composure. This was...far, far too much for him. Gold Saucer was also too big and he had no idea how Tifa knew where to go when he probably would have gotten lost four times about now. 

Knowing Tifa though, she did her research in advance and actually bothered to look at a map. She had already dragged them around the Event and Ghost Square. They had to be booked for their reservation to stay the night. The theme of the inn was cheesy and Cloud didn’t appreciate the hanging man by the check in counter. He shuddered at the memory. 

The next stop they seemed to be heading to was either the roller coaster or the giant gondola in the distance. Tifa’s hand was like a vice on Cloud and his blood began to pump harder in his arm as his fingers began to lose feeling. He tugged his hand free of Tifa and she paused for a second until her stride matched his. 

“We’re almost there!” She said and brought her hands together in front of her chest. Cloud let out a hum of acknowledgement and rubbed his sore wrist. Zack appeared to his other side and chuckled. Cloud gave him a side eye knowing exactly what that laugh was for. His look also spoke back the echoing thought that he could be the one Tifa was dragging around like a rag doll if he found it so funny. 

In the parting crowds of people, he could make out the booth and entrance to the Gondola that now towered over them by stories. Cloud didn’t let his displeasure show, but Tifa knew he wasn’t one for rides and it was assumed that Tifa and Zack would go on it as usual. Cloud would stand at the bottom and just enjoy the sights. His eyes began to look towards the people in line, and noted that he wouldn’t have to wait long for his friends to return since it was so short they’d make it on the next available one. 

And then the world came to a halt. 

Blue eyes were trained on someone. Auburn hair that followed her form effortlessly and for a moment, time stood still. She was in line with someone. Cloud couldn’t tell you anything about the other person though because he was hyper focused. When her friend spoke, her green eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and a smile broke out on her face. Her laugh resonated to him and suddenly, the rest of the world sounded far away from him. Cloud swallowed hard. To his side, Tifa was saying something and Zack made a comment. 

She’s beautiful, the back of his mind whispered. 

All too suddenly, his friends pushed past him and got in line to board the Gondola. The passengers from the previous ride began to exit shortly after. Some other people also pushed past him to get in line. Yet, he was still rooted to his spot almost as if placed under a spell. 

His eyes never left the girl, even as she got on with her friend and the door closed on their car. 

Cloud’s heart was hammering in his chest. He had never seen anyone like her before in Nibelheim. Then again, there wasn’t anyone extraordinary in Nibelheim because no one came or went from a place like that. Surely an angel like that would never make a stop in some backwater town like that. Those green eyes seemed otherworldly against the dull colors he was familiar with, and they began to haunt him. His thoughts swirled as his friends got on their car and hollered at him.

The ride began shortly after, with a god awful groan from the metal rubbing together in the machines. The Gondola began to circle in a hypnotic motion. 

Cloud’s thoughts never left the girl. Never in his life has he felt this stupefied. He had to talk to her and find out more about her because surely she couldn’t be real, could she? 

Then, all too suddenly, his feet under him were moving and he ran past the entrance gate to the ride. He heard the protests of the people in line as his legs leaped and then, he was in their car as the ride began to ascend. She let out a yelp and her friend also let out a noise of surprise. 

The Gondola halted and lurched, almost throwing her out of her seat and into him. Her friends arm shot out and held her back. His eyes met Cloud’s and they squinted into a glare. From below, Cloud could hear the operator. 

“Hey, you can’t do that! Only two people per car!” His gruff voice was unamused and the displeasure of some of the other riders could began to be heard. One of them was all too familiar.

“Cloud you’re gonna kill yourself! What are you doing?!” Tifa’s shrill voice cut through everything. She was leaning out of her Gondola car window and staring up at the now hijacked one in horror. 

“I uh…” His accent was coming through heavy now because of nervousness and his actions hadn’t really caught up to him yet. All he could focus on was that those haunting green eyes were on him. He felt his stomach churn and coil as a result. 

“Will you um--will you go out with me?” Oh shit. That wasn’t what he wanted to say or anything close to how he wanted to open up a conversation with her. He said it so fast though it probably sounded like word vomit. Her eyes blinked a few times as if trying to wake herself up from what could possibly be a dream. Cloud could understand the feeling, because none of this seemed real at the moment. The crushing embarrassment surely hadn’t hit him yet. 

“You’re not--is this really necessary?” Her voice had taken on such a tone of disbelief that Cloud started to feel bad. He was beginning to ground himself. Did he really just run onto their Gondola and ask this?

“Uh...yes?” He wasn’t even sure himself and he could see Tifa face palming out of the corner of his eye from down below. Zack was now looking out of their Gondola window and his face was beaming with amusement. His grin so wide it threatened to split his face. Green eyes flickered out the window at where Cloud’s attention was for a moment and back to him. The operator began to put the Gondola in reverse. 

“Seems like you’re about to get thrown out.” The guy’s voice made Cloud aware of his presence again, and it did not sound the way he expected. It was flat and monotone, but his features looked quite annoyed. 

Cloud suddenly felt all too aware of himself.The mortification of his actions as the girl stared at him in both confusion and awe made his gut take on a weight of its own. How often did a guy throw himself into a Gondola car in desperation to ask a girl out? Then again, most guys would probably wait for a more appropriate time to do something like this. Like, perhaps when she got off the ride and wouldn’t look like a deer in headlights.

Cloud inwardly groaned at his own foolishness. As hands grabbed at him to remove him, her eyes followed him until she was out of sight. At the bottom of the Gondola, he was tossed out by the operator. His mouth opened to say something more, but then a fist met his face and he fell backwards from the force.

“Are you just...do you even think of your actions before you do them?” Tifa sounded exasperated. Cloud’s vision was starred for the moment, but he knew she was gesturing wildly as she spoke to him. When did she get off the ride? 

“Not really, no.” He at least prided himself on being honest. His mom taught him well. Honesty however wasn’t what Tifa wanted though because she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. His hand came up to rub his cheek as he tried to stand back up on wobbly legs. 

“Next time you decide to be an idiot, don’t let me be around to see the results. What if you fell?! Why on Gaia did you think that was okay to do that to that poor girl?! You probably scarred her!” Her voice got louder the more she spoke with her aggravation. Zack on the other hand was a completely different story and it was almost jarring having both of them speak to him. 

“You gotta let me be there because I wish I had the gall to do that! Way to give a good first impression Romeo.” Zack walked up and patted him on the back. Cloud didn’t wince, but as usual Zack wasn’t aware of his strength and that too felt like Tifa’s punishment. 

“I kind of found it...endearing.” A voice cut in. Behind them, a form appeared and molten blue eyes met green. Tifa immediately whirled around on her. 

“Don’t say things like that, it’ll promote him to do it more.” Despite her annoyance, Cloud could hear amusement on the edge of her voice. The girl gave a small laugh and and walked up to Cloud. Her eyes were swirling with some unknown emotion and she held out a hand to him.

“We never got to introduce ourselves to one another, did we?” The smile on her face was mischievous, and he knew she found this whole situation humorous. Embarrassment flushed on Cloud’s cheeks and his eyes broke away from hers to look at her outstretched hand. 

“My name is Aerith.” Her voice spoke softly. Autopilot must have worked because suddenly his hand was in his vision and encompassed in hers. Warmth coursed through his palm and fingers. His blood pounded in his ears.

“I’m Cloud.” He hoped he sounded more confident then he felt. Judging by Zack’s snort behind her, he wasn’t doing a good job in the slightest. 

“Hi Cloud.” She said meekly and shook his hand. She didn’t pull it back after the hand shake and everything suddenly felt too warm. She continued.

“I’ve um...never been asked out quite like that before. Not that I’ve ever been asked out to begin with but..” Aerith cleared her throat and Cloud could tell she was trying to cover up a laugh at his expense. His face was probably completely the shade of a tomato. Gaia could probably hit him with a Bolt in this moment and he’d be okay with it. 

“Well at least in books they weren’t as dramatic. Do you normally go to such lengths?” Now her hand finally retreated him his and went behind her back. Her mischievous smile still hadn’t left as she leaned forward in curiosity. Realization crashed into Cloud like cold water being thrown at him. 

Flirting. She was flirting with him. Cloud nodded no to her question and the bird’s nest of blonde hair above his head shook with the motion. Aerith chuckled and turned to his friends. 

“Would you mind if I took him up on his offer at some point during your stay?” At this point of the exchange, Tifa’s jaw dropped and Zack doubled over in laughter. 

“You mean...you’re actually going to take him up on that offer?” Tifa was in awe, mainly because she would’ve laughed at a guy who did something like that because it seemed so desperate. Then again, Aerith might have been just as odd as Cloud was though, considering she said she found it endearing. 

“Well yeah. How could I say no to someone who would risk his life for just a chance to date me?” She reached behind her and flicked her braid out. She was now being dramatic and confident despite the fact that Cloud’s stomach at this point has probably fallen from his feet to the other side of the world. Did it find its home in Nibelheim? 

Zack at this point had to chime in. His laughter subsided as his hands came up to wipe at his face. He coughed a few times to gain back his breath. 

“Oh man, no one is going to believe this. I don’t even believe it! Good job Cloud.” He began rolling again with laughter and Aerith’s shoulders began to shake as well. Cloud just gave a meek nod and tried to smile despite the turbulence he felt inside himself. Something was bothering him though about the whole encounter.

“Sorry for ruinin’ your date though.” His voice was quite compared to the bellowing laugh of Zack and the nearby crowds. Aerith turned back to him and shook her head.

“Tseng is a childhood friend of mine. I had been wanting to come out from the slums for a long time and he was worried about me coming alone.” Aerith’s matter of fact tone left no ill qualms and so Cloud assumed she had to be telling the truth. She turned back to Tifa.

“So, is it alright?” Her hands had found the bottom of her braid and began to twist. Cloud realized she too was nervous and was putting on a good front. Her tell was obvious though. Tifa gave a huff.

“Yeah, it's fine. He’s a big kid and can take care of himself...clearly.” Aerith’s face lit up at the comment. Suddenly, his hand was pulled from his side and now it was Aerith who began to tug him along behind her. His eyes trailed up from their hands and met those green eyes again. 

“Come on, the next ride is starting soon.” He didn’t regret a single action he made today so long as they would keep looking at him.


End file.
